Happy Holidays from the Captives
by PheonixFlock
Summary: We insane people kidnap fictional characters. These are accounts of the holidays, when they ae not duct-taped up in the basement. When they are free to wreak havoc upon the world. Enjoy.


**A/N- Hey, Gina speaking...or typing. Whatever. Either way, these words you read are coming from my mind and keyboard. **

**Ahem. So we insane people tend to kidnap fictional characters. I have no idea how common this is, but here is a fairly accurate account of how my Thanksgiving went.**

**DISCLAIMER I MUST DO TO PREVENT BEING SUED- Basically, none of these characters are mine. You can probably tell who they are and where they came from, so I'll spare you the list. Also, there is a teeny spoiler for those who have not read the final books of Harry Potter or The Hunger Games. Sorry. =P**

"PEETA BREAD, WHAT THE HECK IS TAKING SO LONG?"

"Well, pie doesn't bake in three seconds! You're going to have to wait!"

I glared at him. "Peeta. I. Want. My. Apple. Pie. Now."

He gave me a look and snatched a towel out of the drawer, deftly wiping the flour coating off the counter. I chucked a napkin at his face, and turned back around to the table. Looking down, I groaned.

"Remind me why I had the blind man do the place settings?"

Iggy shrugged. "Because I'm just that awesome?"

I started to fix the crooked silverware, sighing. I hoped the holiday was over soon. Well, at least, I hoped it was four o' clock soon, so I could ship Iggy off to Chad. She needed her time with Iggles. Otherwise, she'd go insane from overexposure to Josie, and what kind of friend would do that?

I heard yelling coming from the living room; it sounded like either Lord Voldemort had finally been killed, or our football team had scored. Same difference. I didn't care for football.

"SHUT UP!," I yelled, throwing down the silverware and marching into the living room. They all froze, watching me warily like I was a bomb about to explode. Well, these boys weren't complete idiots. Maybe only 99%. Sprawled out on the three couches (and the floor as well), was Seth, Emmett, Jasper, Jace, Percy, and Fang. You'd think that six guys could share three couches, but apparently not. Apparently they had to expand and take up as much room as possible. Typical.

What was not-so-typical was that Fang was cheering on football teams...weird for Mr. Emotionless Rock. I wondered what had brought this on.

"Hi!," said Seth, grinning.

"...hi.," I said.

"Hi."

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Hi."

"Seth..."

"Hi."

"Do you want to die a grease stain on the sidewalk?"

"Hi."

I skipped into the kitchen five minutes later, happy now that Seth had been taken care of. Jace had even volunteered to help me, but that was probably just because he liked to let out his anger through the beating up of people. I poked Peeta on the back, causing him to jump and smack Iggy with a wooden spoon. This made Iggy jerk a bit and he stabbed the turkey he was stuffing, ripping off a turkey wing.

"Why. Just...why.," muttered Peeta, shaking his head sadly at the ravaged turkey.

I love the trail of destruction that follows behind me.

These two had been recruited to cook for everybody, seeing as even if Jasper and Emmett didn't eat, three of them had supernatural appetites and there was a lot of people over to begin with. It was only nine in the morning, but 'dinner' was at noon, so they had to get a move on. Iggy was only on the first turkey.

Having caused enough destruction here, I happily took myself upstairs to bother everybody else. Annabeth, Thalia, Max, and Hermonie were hiding (more or less) up here, seeing as it was the only way to get in any way, shape, or form, separate from the noise of the boys' Thanksgiving football mania. They were watching Finding Nemo, and most of them seemed to know every word. They mouthed along to each and every line. Obsession, anybody?

"HELLO PEOPLES!," I yelled, dropping myself onto Max's lap. She shoved me off, but I just sat between her and Annabeth, grinning.

"Hey, Fang is actually cheering for the football game downstairs. Really yelling.," I told her. Max actually did a facepalm, leaving a red mark on her forehead. Hermione chimed in.

"So?"

Thalia gave her an exasperated look. "Fang says about 6 words on a good day. He is your stereotypical emo/goth kid, and is more at home brooding in a corner than cheering on some dumb football team."

Hermione shrugged, and Max's eyes went wide as she realized something.

"Gina?," she asked.

"Yeah?"

"...Was he cheering on the Dallas Cowboys?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I think so. Why?"

She smacked the floor and stomped out, muttering something about 'stupid cheerleaders and their plastic-surgery boobs'. Annabeth bothered to look up from the architechture book hidden under her blanket long enough to watch her storm down the hall.

"Well.," she said, and went back to reading. I sighed, and followed Max out. I didn't want her damaging my TV. It was a fairly nice one.

After taking a few moments to make sure that Max wasn't going to kill my flat-screen, I headed out to the garage, where Harry and Katniss had disappeared to a couple of hours ago. I swung open the door and walked in without even looking.

HORROR.

They were eating face! What the heck! And, EW! Harry's tongue wasn't even in his mouth anymore...

"OHMIGOD YOU TWO! HARRY, YOU ARE GONNA MARRY GINNY. KATNISS, YOU'RE GONNA MARRY PEETA. STOP SUCKING THE SKIN OFF OF EACH OTHER'S FACES AND ACT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!," I screamed, spinning and slamming the door behind me.

That was _disgusting._

I just sat down and cried. That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. Suddenly, I felt small, warm arms curl around me.

"Hey Rue.," I sniffed.

She smiled, big brown eyes melting my heart. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... don't go into the garage, okay?"

"Okay.," she said, grinning. Rue held out her arms. "Piggyback ride? Please?"

I grabbed her little arms and swung her onto my back. "Where to, milady?," I asked shifting a bit to settle her more comfortably.

"The kitchen! The boys need their slavedrivers, don't they?," she said into my ear.

"They most certainly do. Smart girl. Chad has trained you well.," I said, turning my head to look at her. I shifted her again and took us to the kitchens of the devil.

Iggy and Peeta were hard at work. They had stuffed all 10 turkeys by now, and had 2 in the oven, and the rest waiting on the counter for their turn to bake in the heat of the little metal cube. Iggy was working on the mashed potatoes, smashing them to a pulpy mass, every now and again dipping in a finger to taste it, and adding sour cream, milk, or butter to taste. Peeta sat at the tinier kitchen table, making buscuits. He actually made them from scratch. He'd take a chunk of dough from the bowl, roll it out, and cutting expertly with a steak knife, was producing turkey-shaped buscuits at considerable speeds. He was really churning them out, filling up a cookie pan within 10 minutes.

Rue surveyed them thoughtfully.

"Slowpokes!," she yelled. "If we're going to have dinner by noon, you're gonna have to move your fat butts!"

I liked this girl. Peeta groaned and glared at us.

"The slavedrivers have arrived.," he sighed.

"GET BACK TO WORK, YOU LAZY BUM!"

* * *

I groaned. "How on Earth are you guys still eating? My stomach would explode if I tried to shove that much food down my gullet."

Seth burped and stared at me like I was crazy to set limits on food consumption. I rolled my eyes at him and threw a glob of sweet of potatoes at Percy. This set off Annabeth, but she thought that Hermione, who was sitting beside me, had thrown it. This set off a free-for-all food fight. Peeta started to literally bang his head on the wall after seeing all of his hard work being used as missles thrown at peoples' faces. I simply grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and an abandoned spoon, and slipped upstairs to eat in peace. Seth was right. I can keep eating. Especially these delicious potatoes.

_Po-ta-toes. Mash 'em, bake 'em, cook 'em in a stew! -SamWise Gamgee, Lord Of The Rings_


End file.
